FOOLING BIANCA
by mewt66
Summary: this is parody of a bug bunny cartoon


As the cartoon begins, an animator paints a woodland background, complete with a house. The animator then erases the house and moves it to the sky. bianca pops out, falls to the ground and utters her catch phrase, "What's just happen?". When Bianca realizes who is in charge of the picture, she makes her desire to not fall victim to an animator who plans on making her look bad known all the while preparing to enter her home , giving the animator ample time to erase it, causing Bianca to enter her house. After Bianca stands up, she restates her desire to not work with the animator, ("Look, Buster. What's the big idea? I said I wasn't working with you and that is that!") who puts yellow paint on bianca' back, implying that Bianca is a coward. Bianca grabs the brush and breaks it in half.

Bianca emphatically states that she will report the animator to the Warner sisters and calls the animator a menace to society, while the animator draws a picket sign in Bianca' left hand which says "I WON'T WORK". When Bianca sees the sign, she throws it on the ground, off screen. Bianca asks if the animator is trying to get her fired, before explaining that she has become a valuable asset to the studio, which gives the animator time to draw another picket sign saying "I REFUSE TO LIVE UP TO MY CONTRACT", which once again has Bianca fearing for his long-term future with the studio. After disposing of the last sign off-screen, Bianca return, wiping off the yellow paint with a towel.

Afterwards, Bianca agrees to work on the picture, but pauses once she sees that the animator drew a hat on her head, prompting Bianca to throw it on the ground, stating that the animator knows she's not supposed to wear a hat. In response, the animator draws an enormous pink women's hat, and Bianca throws it on the ground, too ("Cut it out! You crazy idgit!"). This cycle continues with increasingly ridiculous hats and wigs until Bianca gives up ("That settles it! Get yourself another girl! I'm through! What a Leonardo da Punchy! What a Too-Lousy Lautrec!"). The animator draws an upside down house as Bianca tries to enter her home. The animator draws an anvil on Bianca' foot, causing Bugs to fall on a street, later rolling into an empty area.

Bianca incoherently yells at the animator ("Yougoldangconsarnedrapscalio nblankityblankblankareyoutry ingtodo? Of all the low dirty..."), which the animator responds to by erasing Bianca' head. Once Bianca discovers this latest act of vandalism, she taps one foot impatiently, pointing at the spot where her head existed. The animator then draws a pumpkin head on Bianca' body. When Bianca realizes this, she demands it to be corrected, which the animator supplies by simply adding dark brown hair to the existing head, infuriating Bianca even further ("All right, you comic book Rembrandt, make with the eraser."). The animator erases the pumpkin head and then draws a tiny version of bianca' head. Bianca does not realize what has happened until she pulls a green apple out of her bag pocket, stopping short when she sees that something else is wrong. she then takes notice of her now-high-pitched voice. The animator then erases the tiny head and re-draws Bianca' head, normal-sized but minus the ears.

After Bianca said "Ears?", the animator draws cat ears. Bianca asks again, saying "Not Kat ears my friend. Human ears,." The animator draws very large ears and Bianca replies "Don't be so danged literal!" The animator then fixes the ears to make them normal again. As Bianca walks away, the animator erases her hair. Bianca attempts once more to right the wrongs inflicted upon her by making her latest complaint of the animator's vandalism known ("Alright, you vandal. give my hair back."), but the animator draws a horse's hair instead. When Bianca states that a horse hair"belongs on a horses head", the animator erases Bianca' body and redraws her as a horse. Bianca, while standing on two hind legs and eating a green apple, points out to the artist that this misinterpretation will not make her employers happy ("Look. My contract clearly states that I'm always to be drawn as a human . So, if you don't want to get yourself in a peck of trouble, just..."), allowing the animator to pretend to comply with what Bianca is telling him by erasing Bianca' horse body and drawing her as a more abstract, simplified Human with big cheeks and clown shoes ("Alright, okay, dat's better... Holy codfish, look at my feet!").

The abstract version of Bianca warns the animator that this latest bit of tomfoolery has dire consequences for both of them, which leads the animator to draw her back to normal. Bianca sarcastically asks the animator if she wants to keep tormenting her("So, I'm me again, eh? What a novel idea. Eh, sure you wouldn't want to make me into a bear or something?"), but backs off as the animator brandishes his paintbrush. Bianca attempts to make friends with the animator, promising that they could do something revolutionary, but the animator draws two duplicates of Bianca, prompting Bianca to shove the clones out of the picture. As Bianca states that she will not leave her spot until the animator "gets the big boss", the animator paints Bianca on a railroad track with a train coming through a tunnel behind it. As the train passes, Bianca leans on a rock and states that there is still one way out. she jumps up and pulls down a place card with the words "The End" written on it in large letters.

The camera pulls back to the animator, who is revealed to be ., who laughs and states with delight: "hahaha, anyway, I finally got even with that crazy bianca."


End file.
